Show me your Teeth
by RidgelessRidgeback
Summary: Kurt has developed a fetish for biting. And Blaine has a really great set of teeth. Smutty One-shot that's now being continued: Brittany is convinced Blaine is a monster, and ND must investigate. Most Recent: Tina vs. Blaine the Vampire
1. Teeth

_Author's Note: This one is a little out of character, but I hope you won't mind? Yet another piece influenced by song, at least initially. Play along here: www. youtube .com /watch?v=-t_hLnhg_YY_

* * *

**Show me your Teeth**

Like all deeply-rooted obsessions, this one had a catalyst.

The night Karofsky had kissed him, Kurt had brushed his teeth until his gums bled. He was disgusted with the memory of the roughness of his hands, the feel of his sweaty face pressed against him. But most of all, he was disgusted with himself. Because despite his hatred of Karofsky, part of him had enjoyed it.

Kurt remembered that night, spitting out toothpaste for the third, tenth, twentieth time, staring himself down in the mirror. Leaning against the bathroom cabinet and tentatively fingering his bottom lip. It hurt because when he had shoved Karofsky away, his teeth had ripped into Kurt's mouth, tearing it just enough to bleed when pressed.

It hurt, but it felt good too. Ashamed, he barely had the strength to admit to himself that touching the wound gave him a swell of pleasure.

Now, in the safety of Dalton, there was no danger of anyone's teeth scraping Kurt's mouth. And that had led to self-exploration. When bored or nervous, he had begun to bite at his own fingers or knuckles. Not a lot of pressure, just enough to feel it. Sometimes he did feel pain, but with it came a shiver of pleasure and a shock of adrenaline. There didn't seem to be much harm in it. And if he went a little further when alone in his room, who was to know? It was still cold out so long sleeves had hidden any tell-tale marks on his forearms. The biting had made his masturbation habits more interesting and he didn't think it was particularly unhealthy.

But it wasn't Karofsky's mouth that got him going late at night. It was the shining smile of Blaine Anderson. That boy had an amazing set of teeth. There was probably a law against using memories of your best friend laughing and smiling as spank material, but it added to the thrill of the whole experience. What was the fun of sexual fantasy if it wasn't a little wrong? It's not like that fantasy was in danger of coming true any time soon.

Right?

* * *

"Have you noticed that you do that a lot?" Blaine asked him. Kurt looked up from the sheet music he was holding. Sharing a late night together in the common room, they were mulling over some song suggestions for a new Warbler performance. Kurt must have gotten distracted because he had begun to chew on his right index finger. And unfortunately, Blaine had noticed.

"I guess it's like a nervous habit," Kurt said, wiping his hand on his school pants and trying to seem nonchalant. "No big deal."

Blaine's mouth twisted up as he regarded Kurt. He pulled Kurt's hand up to his face, examining his fingers. "Hey," Kurt protested, but Blaine was already turning it over, sliding his cuff down. Revealing the faint indentations of previous marks on his wrist.

Blaine's eyes were very hard as they looked into Kurt's. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Kurt couldn't speak. "Are you hurting yourself?" Blaine demanded.

"N-no," Kurt breathed, trying to pull his hand away. "It's not like that. It's really none of your business."

Blaine held on, running his thumb over the history embedded in Kurt's skin. Kurt clutched his free hand in the seat cushion behind his back; he didn't want to show any visible signs of arousal, but even this gentle stroking was getting him going. "Kurt, we promised to be honest with each other. If I don't ask you about this, I'm not a good friend."

Well, great. He had a feeling he was really going to regret this. "I'm not hurting myself. At least, not like you think. I like the feeling of it, that's all. And I don't really want to keep talking to you about it because it's kind of personal."

"You like the feeling of it?" Blaine's eyebrows did a variety of movements before settling into surprise. He considered his own wrist, then bit into it very deliberately. Kurt almost didn't catch himself from gasping. His fingernails dug further into the seat cushions. "Hmm," Blaine continued. "I'd never done that before."

Kurt let out his breath slowly. Maybe this was going to pass and be done with easily. "Yeah, so it's not really a big deal. Just a nervous-"

Blaine was biting Kurt's fingers. Kurt lost the ability to speak. Or breath. He just sat there, wide-eyed, mouth open, and watched Blaine work his way over the middle knuckle of each one. On his ring finger, Blaine bit a little harder, his teeth scraping over the skin in a way that sent bolts of sensations up Kurt's entire arm. And he didn't stop until a tiny sound of pleasure escaped from Kurt.

Petting the afflicted hand now, Blaine watched Kurt's face very carefully. Kurt was breathing now, raggedly, and he knew his face must be turning red. He couldn't bear to look at Blaine. This was possibly the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened, and that was saying a lot.

"Just making sure," Blaine said with a nervous laugh. When Kurt didn't say anything, he moved his face in closer, trying to catch his eye. "I'm guessing that was stupid... are you mad?"

"Blaine, I am mortified to even say this, but you do realize that turns me on, right?" Kurt glared at him, annoyed to even talk about this. "You're the one who said 'I don't want to screw this up', remember that?"

He winced, closing one eye. "Is this screwing it up?"

Kurt sighed. "Not exactly, but if you don't want to be my boyfriend, I'm going to get hurt." He had to stop falling in love with stupid guys, straight or gay.

Blaine looked around the room, pondering. His fingers were still playing with Kurt's. After a silence that seemed to drag on forever, he said, "You're already getting hurt." He dipped his mouth to Kurt's wrist and bit him gently. Blaine was still watching Kurt's face for a reaction, which Kurt provided despite himself. "If this is something you are going to do anyways, I want to be involved in it. Something could go wrong if you are by yourself."

Now he was running his lips very gently over the skin, touching only the arm hairs. "And for the record, Kurt, I never said I _didn't_ want to be your boyfriend."

"Let me repeat," Kurt said weakly, trying to ignore the pounding sledgehammer that had replaced his heart. "This is turning me on. Proceeding from this point is consent to a romantic relationship."

"I see your legal studies class is rubbing off on you." Blaine leaned over the couch, angling to see if the door to the common room was shut. It was, so he bent down and ran his tongue over Kurt's wrist, causing him to lean back against the couch and struggle with his breathing. "So that's good too then. But not as good as the teeth?"

Kurt nodded, watching Blaine pull his lips back and scrape his teeth up and down Kurt's inner arm. A small cry escaped his lips, causing Blaine to grin at him.

"All right, I warned you," Kurt growled. "We're dating now. If anyone asks, we are dating."

With a small laugh, Blaine kissed his palm and bit down on the side of his thumb. "Sure thing."

"And it-" Kurt gasped as Blaine made small bites from his wrist to his elbow. "-it did not happen like this. It was very romantic. Mmm... you... sang to me during study hall. And gave me your class ring. Aah...okay, whoa..."

Blaine pulled back and fumbled around in his pockets until he found a brass pocket watch. "Here," he said. Kurt just stared at the antique in shock as Blaine tucked it into Kurt's inner blazer pocket. "We don't have school rings, but you can show the non-believers that. It's my grandfather's watch."

"You mean you're really serious about this? Because holy shit, I will kill you at this point if you're not."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Shut up and tell me where you want me to bite you."

"Mouth." Blaine crawled up his body. "Wait, don't bite first. I want a real proper kiss." Blaine's mouth was hot and wet against his. He forced Kurt's lips open with the pressure of own, sticking his tongue into his mouth and lapping at Kurt's teeth.

"Ow! You slapped me!" Blaine cried out, rubbing his cheek.

"I said a proper kiss, not a dental exam!" Kurt hissed. He gripped Blaine's face with both hands and pulled him back down, pressing their lips together firmly.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, pecking him more gently. "I told you I don't know what I'm doing."

"Now you may bite," Kurt told him. He closed his eyes as he felt teeth grip his lower lip, chewing on it, gently, like it was just a piece of flesh. Kurt clutched Blaine's hair, his back, whatever he could reach. He was faintly aware of his own moaning but couldn't stop it in any way. Blaine bit down hard, causing Kurt to dig his fingers into his hair. Then it was Blaine who cried out in surprise, momentarily breaking the contact between their mouths.

"Holy smokes." Blaine took a deep breath. "This is not how I imagined it would be with you."

Kurt didn't think it was possible to blush any harder. "You imagined doing things with me?"

Blaine laughed, his pretty teeth mocking Kurt with their closeness. "Dude, I'm sorry. I know there's gotta be a law against using your best friend as spank material, but every once in awhile-"

He didn't need to hear the rest; Kurt yanked Blaine's hair until they were kissing once again, and this time he let Blaine do whatever he wanted, biting, licking, sucking on his lips, his tongue, down to his throat. Goosebumps had worked their way up and down Kurt's legs and arms. He tried to run his hands under Blaine's blazer and encountered too many layers of fabric. They were wearing entirely too much clothing.

"Hey," he said. Blaine was biting his way up to his earlobe; if he got there before Kurt finished his sentence, all logical thought would be lost. "Blaine! Take your clothes off!"

Chuckling in his ear. "You know, you're demanding, Kurt Hummel." He bit down on Kurt's earlobe until a cry of pleasure escaped him, then slowly lifted himself off the couch.

"Wait, I didn't mean leave!" Kurt whined as Blaine walked to the door. "I'll be nicer!"

Blaine stared at him pointedly, then made a show of locking the door before returning to the couch. "I'm just being safe."

"Oh, good. Thoughtful." And then Kurt lost his ability to talk once more. He was completely caught in Blaine's gaze, so serious under the hood of those eyebrows, as they never left Kurt's face while he unknotted his tie. And then shrugged his blazer off, flipping it to the couch next to them before it fell to the floor. And then slowly, with much relish, unbuttoned each button of his collared shirt.

"Is this heaven?" Kurt whispered, surprised at his own throbbing reaction to the first visible wisp of chest hair.

"It's really not." Blaine's sheepish grin didn't do much to curb Kurt's growing desire. "I like, never work out so there's not much to look at here." With an apologetic expression, he undid the last button and let the shirt hang open. Kurt reached out and ran a hand down his fluffy stomach hair. Right down to the hem of his pants.

"You're kind of beautiful." He barely had time to register the flicker of warmth in Blaine's eyes before he was being tipped backward onto the couch, a mouth once more working its way across his face.

"That's all you get for now," Blaine murmured, yanking harder than necessary at Kurt's tie. His eyes were fixated on Kurt's mouth as he began to undo the buttons. "Your turn."

"I don't work out much either," Kurt warned, sounding whinier than he wanted to.

"It's okay. I love your personality, no matter what you look like." Blaine groaned, pressing his face into Kurt's chest. "Oh no. I wasn't planning on saying that word yet. Crap. Forget that happened."

"Don't worry, I remember how much you loved Jeremiah so I won't take it too seriously." Kurt was proud of his sassy comeback for about fifteen seconds before Blaine's teeth were digging into the side of his neck. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. White hot pain and pleasure mixed together. His eyes shut instinctively, he had no way of knowing exactly where the next bite would happen, or how deep it would be.

Blaine's wrist suddenly appeared against his mouth. "Gag yourself, they can hear you all the way back at McKinley," Blaine said, his teeth still snagged in the skin of Kurt's collarbone. Kurt bit down hard on his wrist, enjoying the moan from Blaine that caused him to pause briefly in his assault on Kurt's throat.

At some point, Blaine managed to roll him over and transfer the upper half of Kurt's clothes to the coffee table. That was good because in between electric shocks surging down his legs and over his crotch Kurt had been worrying about that pocket watch. And getting expelled, but it was starting to seem worth the risk.

"Oh dear," Blaine said with mock concern, "I've left a few marks." He ran his fingers tenderly over Kurt's neck and chest.

"That's why turtlenecks were invented," Kurt's gaze fell onto Blaine's own exposed throat. Maybe it was time to switch roles. He pinched Blaine's cheek and dragged his face down until he could sink his teeth into the neck, right below the Adan's apple. The response was immediate; Blaine groaned and threw his hips forward. Kurt felt the crotch of Blaine's pants against his thigh. He was not displeased with the state of his arousal.

With his other hand in the small of Blaine's back, he began to nibble and bite, randomly. Licking at the marks. Suddenly inspired, he kissed and sucked at the side of Blaine's neck, longer and longer until his body was shivering against his lips.

"F-fuck," Blaine gasped. His hands were petting Kurt's hair and face, then one began to work its way down his chest. "Kurt, I. I want to touch you."

He murmured what he hoped sounded like acceptance, mouth still wrapped around part of Blaine's flesh. Over the fabric of Kurt's pants, Blaine's hand began to move in slow, deliberate strokes. Kurt groaned against his skin. This wasn't going to end well, but it was likely to end fast. He tipped Blaine's head down so he could reach his ear.

"If you keep doing that, I might- I mean, I'm _definitely_ going to- you know," Kurt whispered shakily. Blaine's hand continued its rhythm.

"Mmhmm," Blaine purred. "Are you going to make a mess for me?"

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and he lost control of the movement of his hips, which had lifted up against Blaine's hips. He could still feel Blaine against his thigh and realized his hips were moving too. Kurt whined a little, his hands pressing into Blaine's back again. He tried to think practically, about how embarrassing it was going to be to try to clean off or sneak home without anyone seeing the state of his pants, but all rationality was lost because _Blaine was touching him_ and it felt _awesome_.

"You first," Kurt said. "I'm not going through this alone."

Blaine's hips moved a little faster against his leg. "Oh baby, I'd never abandon you in a moment of need," Blaine cooed. Kurt decided very quickly that he liked sex talk Blaine. A lot. He didn't know if he could match this level of dirty talking, but he decided he must be doing something right if they had gotten this far.

"Blaine," he whispered in his ear, "I want you to come for me." Kurt tried not to show surprise as he was slammed into the couch by the other boy's enthusiasm. "That's it. Good boy."

"Kurt," Blaine said. Just once. In a small, vulnerable voice that shot through Kurt's heart and filled it with a longing he didn't understand.

Kurt bit his ear. Hard. Blaine groaned, grinded into Kurt with renewed aggression, then sank down, shuddering. Kurt barely had a moment to enjoy him like this, however, before Blaine was returning the favor, stroking him again, kissing and biting Kurt's mouth with reckless energy. He didn't have to work at it long before Kurt was done too, crying out against Blaine's mouth. He felt their teeth click together as they gasped into each other's face.

At first, they said nothing. He ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and pondered the embossed ceiling tiles. Part of his brain was trying to remember where the nearest bathroom was and how early the dry cleaning place opened on Fridays, but for the most part, he was content to think of nothing at all.

"So... we're dating now, right?" Blaine finally said.

Kurt kissed the top of his head, then began to extract himself from their entangled body parts. "That was the deal."

"Ok, cool. So we can do this again tomorrow night."

"Not tomorrow night," Kurt lamented. "It's family dinner. You have to be formally introduced as my boyfriend." He clapped Blaine's shoulder and began scavenging in his bag for his emergency moist towelettes.

* * *

"So how did you two start dating?" Carole asked as she set the turkey down on the dinner table.

"It was very romantic," Blaine answered. "I sang to him during study hall."

"Then he gave me his pocket watch," Kurt said. Across the table, Finn made eye contact, nodding to Kurt's exposed wrist. Kurt pulled his sleeve over the hickeys as subtly as possible.

"Aren't you boys feeling a little warm?" Burt asked. "You can take those scarves off if you like."

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel, but I think we're fine." Blaine flashed a wide smile, teeth exposed. "Kurt and I love scarves. Well, Kurt loves scarves. I love Kurt."


	2. Monster

_Author's Note: You can blame scripterrol for their review of Show Me Your Teeth. She/he asked for more of this story, so I spent a few days thinking of how I could possibly continue on from this point. Then it kind of took on a life of its own from there. Unfortunately I have been distracted by other stories for a long time, but since the first couple sections have been collecting dust for so long, why not post them right?_

_I hope you enjoy this continuation into the rougher side of Klaine :)_

* * *

**EMERGENT C GLEETING**

* * *

No matter how many times Artie read these 'words', he still didn't understand what they were supposed to mean. "Brittany, what exactly is this?"

"We're having a meeting. It's an emergency." She rolled her eyes like this was obvious.

"So, a Gleeting is a Glee meeting."

"I didn't have time to write any extra letters." She shifted her eyes to the left warily. "Besides, I didn't want to confuse you by using too many E's."

Artie turned the flyer over, but nothing was written on the back. "Okay... so what is this mee- er, gleeting about?"

Brittany firmly grabbed both of his shoulders. He was surprised to see tears welling in her eyes. "We have to save Kurt. The boy he is dating is a _monster._"

* * *

The first meeting of Students Against Kurt Dying came to order. Brittany had hoped for a better turnout, but she was confident that the few brave souls that had shown up were going to be valuable allies. Surely Blaine couldn't kill her, Artie, Tina, Santana, _and_ Finn without anyone else noticing. Well, maybe they could kill Finn without anyone noticing. Once three months had passed without Brittany remembering who he was.

"So first of all, what is up with the name SAKD?" Santana asked. "Are we losing our jobs? Are we going teabagging later?" Brittany wasn't really sure what those big words meant, but she was sure it must have been something clever. Santana always looked so beautiful when she was giving intellectual critique on a situation.

"You can't just say that Kurt's going to die and freak us all out without more proof." Brittany stared at the guy who was speaking, trying to recall his name. Oh, it was Sam, wasn't it? So maybe you could kill Sam and Finn without anyone noticing.

"I do have proof. Remember when we went to Breadstix last week? So on the way to the bathroom those male and female signs confused me again. I thought I was supposed to go in the door of the gender I am currently dating so I went in the men's room."

Tina squinted her eyes but other than than that nobody seemed concerned (or surprised).

"And Blaine was trying to eat Kurt! He was propped up on the sink and crying out, and Blaine was _biting_ him!"

For a moment, she thought she saw realization in their faces as they pictured the horror she had witnessed. And then, inexplicably, everyone was laughing instead.

"Well, they _are_ dating," Tina said.

"Honey, you just walked in on a little spanky wanky." Santana winked at her.

Brittany shook her head. "No, it's not just that. You didn't see their faces. Kurt was definitely in pain, and Blaine was just grinning at him like... I don't know. _Something evil._"

Now Finn looked a little take aback. "In pain? I mean, I know the two of them have some hickey action going but... Brittany, are you _sure?"_

"Yes, but don't worry. I have a plan." She pulled out several sheets of paper. Each was a drawing of Blaine meticulously detailed in crayon. Each had one large word scrawled across the top and several other words place around his body. She passed them around the room.

"I'm not smart like you all are, but I believe Blaine to be one of these fairy tale creatures. I need each of you to investigate using these guidelines so we can narrow down his breed. _It's the only way we can defeat him_."

Santana, for once, looked sympathetic. "Brittany... I'm going to show you some videos of two men together when we get home and you'll totally understand that Kurt's having a grand old time, okay?'

"Wait," Artie put a hand out, trying to catch everyone's attention. "Why don't we do what Brittany says? The worse that can happen is that she'll feel a lot better about what she's seen. And of course, she could be right." Artie smiled at her gently, and Brittany felt so relieved. She knew he would understand her.

Sam nodded. "Sure, let's do it. We don't really know much about this guy, right?"

"I don't know," Finn shook his head. "This seems like an invasion of Kurt's privacy over nothing."

"What, are you scared, Finn?" Santana sneered as she folded up her drawing and placed it in her pocket. "What's the big nasty Warbler going to do to you? He's half your size!"

Finn stood suddenly, glaring. "Of course I'm not scared, I'm trying to be a respectful brother. I'm sorry, Brittany, but this is stupid. I hope you'll all consider Kurt's feelings before you do anything that will upset him." He left the room in a stomp.

Brittany began to cry. "I don't want to upset Kurt, I want to save him! Why is that guy being so mean!" Artie patted her hand until Santana pulled her into a soothing hug. He tried not to act too jealous.

Tina stared down at the drawing she was handed. "Don't be upset, Brittany. We're going to get to the bottom of this without hurting Kurt's feelings. If it makes you feel better, I'll start right away. Okay?"

Brittany nodded. "You all are such great friends. Thank you for believing me before it's too late to save him."

And they all smiled at her reassuringly. At least while she was looking at them.

* * *

_Next: Tina's Assignment. Is Blaine a Vampire?_


	3. Vampire

_Author's Note: The next part will be a little longer in coming, but this one was already written so here you go!_

_ACK I'M SO DUMB! Here's a link to the artwork for this chapter, I'm sorry I didn't post it earlier! By my darling Staelus:_

_ridgelessridgeback .tumblr .com /post/6008782819/part-3-of-show-me-your-teeth-is-up  
_

* * *

**VAMPIRE**

* * *

If there was a TV show about her life, it would be called "Nobody Appreciates Tina."

Whenever they had some stupid ass scheme, it was always Tina that offered to be a back up dancer, or a duet partner, or a costume designer. But where were they when she organized that Plants vs. Zombies tournament? Or when she needed someone to proofread her essay on"100 reasons to love Mike Chang"? Or when she needed to visit Asian Goodwill to get new punk petticoat material? It was just a fact of life; she was everyone's bitch.

And what was this Blaine is a Vampire nonsense anyways? If it hadn't been Brittany pleading with them, Tina would have lost her shit at having to do this. The 'artwork' was ridiculous too, depicting Blaine morphing into a bat, big goofy teeth taking up half his face. Tina had to wonder how long Brittany had taken to draw these.

But she was a good friend after all, so when she walked into their local pizza joint and saw Kurt waving at her, she took the opportunity to investigate.

Dracula Anderson was also present. And Tina had to admit, Blaine's coat even struck her as a little too gothic. What gay guy would wear a collar popped up like that? It ringed his head just like a... well, a black cape.

"Tina!" Kurt called out. "Come sit in our booth with us."

She smiled. "You sure? Aren't you two on a date?"

They glanced at each other, smiling shyly. "We're always on a date," Kurt said. "Having a boyfriend is draining my social life completely dry, so I'd be glad to see another face for once."

"Oh, sure, blame it on me," Blaine teased, nuzzling his head into Kurt's shoulder. "It's not my fault I can't get enough of you."

Tina sat down across from them in the booth. They chatted about school, upcoming solos, and everything struck her as completely normal. I mean, you'd have to be completely in love with each other to sit on the same side of a booth during dinner. And when Kurt stood to use the restroom, Blaine watched his back as he walked away, sighing into his hand.

There was no way this guy was bad for Kurt, Tina thought. And she was glad that she was the first on this investigation, because now they could stop it right here. She would just flat out bring up the subject and then she could tell everyone else that there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey Blaine, did you know I'm a vampire?" Tina gave him a serious look. "That's why I wear all the dark fashion. I have to keep to my roots."

She had expected him to laugh. Most people would, right? But Blaine didn't. Instead, he glanced around the room before leaning in and whispering, "Seriously, you mean, you and Mike..."

Huh? "Me and Mike what?"

Blaine grinned. "Wow, that's so cool. Us too! But where do you bite him? We've got to stop with the neck once it gets warm out."

Things had just become really fucking freaky.

"I've been experimenting in other places of course, but then when summer hits what if we go swimming right?" A blissful expression crossed his face. "So I'm thinking, inner thigh. Mmmm. Yes, that's got to be it."

"Th-thigh?" she said stupidly.

"Maybe Mike is too muscular for that? Oh, and do you ever wear the teeth?" Blaine prodded his own canines with his index finger. "I was thinking about that. Shaking it up a bit. I don't want him to get bored."

"Teeth?" she repeated. In her mind she saw the crayon drawing, with the huge canines hanging from Blaine's mouth. No way. NO. WAY.

Before she could panic or say anything else dumb, Kurt was back. Tina found her eyes wandering to his fluffy gray scarf. It wasn't just a fashion statement, she realized.

"Sorry," Kurt's hand was covered in a napkin. "I'm so clumsy sometimes; I actually slipped and cut myself on the soap dispenser."

Both Blaine and Tina looked at the napkin and the red stain that was spreading across it.

On Brittany's drawing, there were three statements:

BLACK CAPE

POINTY TEETH

DRINKS BLOOD

Tina had never, ever imagined that any of those things were going to describe Blaine Anderson. Until now, she had always seen him and Kurt as fairly normal gay guys.

She tried so hard to watch what happened next without passing judgment. She had wanted so badly to believe that Blaine wasn't a vampire.

But now a dark look had come over Blaine's face. He gingerly took Kurt's injured hand with both of his own and brought it to his mouth. And with no concern at all to her presence, Blaine _licked the blood_ off of Kurt's finger. And then he _sucked on that finger_, causing Kurt and Tina to making similar yelping sounds. For entirely different reasons.

"Blaine, stop that," Kurt fussedr. Blaine continued to suck, his jaw muscles tensing. His fingers were slowly rolling down Kurt's sleeve, and Tina's heart stopped when she saw many bite marks covering the now exposed skin.

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped. "Don't be rude!"

With a whine and a wet popping sound, he removed his mouth from Kurt's flesh. "Ahem. Sorry, couldn't help myself. But at least Tina understands." He flashed his teeth in a grin. "She's into biting too."

Kurt stared at her wide-eyed. "Seriously?"

Escape. That was the only option.

"That's right," Tina said stiffly. "In fact, I'm getting a little hungry right now so I'm going to go see what Mike is up to." She stood from the table, backing slowly away. And prayed that the frozen smile on her face was convincing.

Once she was outside, she ran as fast as her combat boots would let her.

At the table, Kurt still stared at the door, puzzled. "If she was so hungry, why didn't she order pizza?" He looked to his boyfriend and sighed. "Blaine, don't abuse the puppy eyes. Yes, you can resume, but be more discreet."

Blaine grinned again, grinding his teeth up the back of Kurt's hand before taking his fingers back into his mouth.

* * *

_Next: Artie's Assignment. Is Blaine a Cannibal?_


End file.
